yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Jinzo (archetype)
| furigana = じんぞうにんげん | romaji = Jinzōningen | trans = Android | fr_name = Jinzo | de_name = Jinzo | it_name = Jinzo | ko_name = 인조인간 |ko_hanja=人造人間 | ko_romanized = Injoingan | ko_trans = Android | pt_name = Jinzo | es_name = Jinzo | zh_name = 人造人 | zh_pinyin = Rénzàorén |zh_jyutping=Jan4 zou6 jan4 | zh_trans = Android | sets = * Vol.5 * Revival of Black Demons Dragon * Duelist Legacy Volume.2 * Beginner's Edition.1 * Metal Raiders * Dark Beginning 1 * Pharaoh's Servant * Light of Destruction * Secrets of Eternity | anime = * Yu-Gi-Oh! * Yu-Gi-Oh! GX * Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V | manga = * Yu-Gi-Oh! Duelist * Yu-Gi-Oh! R }} "Jinzo", known as "Android" ( Jinzōningen) in the OCG, is an archetype of DARK Machine-Type monsters. Their effects revolve around the negation of Trap Cards. The main monster of the archetype is "Jinzo". He is supported by "Amplifier", "Jinzo - Returner", "Jinzo - Lord" and "Jinzo - Jector", the latter of which is the first "Jinzo" monster support card. Appearances Espa Roba was the first character shown to use "Jinzo". He also used "Amplifier" to strengthen it, Joey Wheeler later won it off him and used it in many of his Duels. Leichter in Virtual World used Jinzo as his Deck Master. In Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Jinzo appears as a character. He is a Duel Monster Spirit awakened by a cult, seeking souls so he may exist in the human world. Jinzo is defeated by Jaden in a Duel and sent back to the Duel Monsters dimension. Makoto Inotsume also uses "Jinzo" cards in Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, including "Jinzo - Returner" and "Jinzo - Lord", as part of his Psycho Style. Playing style The easiest way of Summoning "Jinzo" in Traditional Format is by using "Future Fusion" and targeting "Chimeratech Overdragon" (which means you will also need "Cyber Dragon"). By sending 3 "Jinzos" and 3 "Jinzo - Returners" with "Future Fusion's" effect, the 3 "Jinzos" will be Special Summoned from the Graveyard due to the effects of the "Jinzo - Returners". If your opponent controls one or no monsters, use "Limiter Removal" upon attacking with the 3 "Jinzos" (one would go from 2400 to 4800 ATK: 4800 x 3 = 14,400), and you will almost ensure an OTK. If you also sent 2 "Dekoichis" with the effect of "Future Fusion", you can summon "Black Salvo" and activate its effect to Special Summon your "Dekoichi the Battlechanted Locomotive", and then Synchro Summon "Power Tool Dragon". Search out 3 Equip Spell Cards ("United We Stand" or "Mage Power" are both recommended) and equip the one your opponent chooses to either "Power Tool Dragon" or 1 of your "Jinzo"s. It is recommended to control "Power Tool Dragon" equipped with "United We Stand" and 3 "Jinzo"s for an attack force between 9500 (x 3 + 2300 = 9500) and 12,700 (x 3 + 2300 + x 4 = 12,700). Since "Jinzo" will prevent your opponent from activating Trap Cards to stop your OTK, you have nearly a 100% chance of success (unless they force the Battle-phase to end by activating "Swift Scarecrow" or "Battle Fader" from their hand). "Limiter Removal" can be useful as well, because the total ATK of your monsters will then be 25,400.